Oportunidad
by Azul Grandchester
Summary: Un minific cortito de Terry y Candy; si dejan reviews subo más :D


"**Oportunidad"**

Estaba a punto de desmayarme de una apoplejía, de un ataque, un infarto, una embolia, una parálisis facial, yo no sé de qué. Pero ya me estaba dando algo.

Faltaban treinta minutos para que iniciara la pasarela y una de las modelos estaba retrasada, no llegaba. Afortunadamente su turno era el penúltimo, pero aún así, apenas llegaría a tiempo, eso si llegaba.

Era una locura tras bastidores, todo el mundo encima, un huracán de personas, mis asistentes corriendo para todos lados, los del equipo de producción, reporteros, etcétera. Un momento, ¿reporteros?

-Cintia – llamé a mi asistente principal por el micrófono en la diadema que portaba –, por favor pide a los reporteros desalojen esta área. Saben muy bien que no se permiten ni antes ni durante el espectáculo.

-Bien, Candy, lo haré.

La vi andar desde un extremo del lugar señalando a cada uno de los reporteros que desalojaran el lugar. Ninguno le hizo caso. Ni siquiera se movieron, seguían con sus cámaras apuntando a las modelos y además entrevistándolas, a minutos de iniciar la pasarela.

Tomé el radio en mi cintura, y marqué un código, el de seguridad.

-Por favor – dije en la bocina –, desalojen de camarógrafos y reporteros el área tras bastidores, así no se puede trabajar. Favor de dejarlos volver hasta que termine el espectáculo.

Dos minutos después aparecieron los del personal de seguridad y desalojaron ellos sí a todos. Quedaron únicamente las modelos, y mi equipo, nada más. Tal como debía ser.

Pero poco me duró el alivio, porque vi el reloj y en ese preciso momento sonó el timbre que anunciaba que faltaban diez minutos para iniciar.

En ese momento divisé entre el mar de personas tras bastidores a Megan, la modelo que faltaba, fui hasta ella y la ayudé a vestirse. Tenía que verificar, tal y como había hecho con todas las modelos, que el conjunto le ajustara.

Algunas modificaciones de última hora fueron necesarias, tuve que subir el dobladillo medio centímetro, ajustar las pinzas en el talle, soltar un poco en la parte baja del escote, pero finalmente quedó como lo deseaba. Megan fue de inmediato a la estación de maquillaje y peinado y yo continué con los demás pendientes.

Había planeado y preparado la colección durante un año, y la pasarela durante tres largos meses, aun así todo ocurría en el último minuto.

Cintia vino corriendo a mí en un momento, y casi tuvo que empujarme hacia la pasarela cuando llegó el momento, porque seguía retocando uno de los sombreros en la colección.

Salí a la pasarela, pretendiendo serenidad, y di unas palabras de bienvenida.

Cuando sonaron los aplausos y me di la vuelta, vi en uno de los costados de la pasarela a un hombre de traje sentado en primera fila. Las luces impidieron que pudiera enfocarlo con claridad, además de que caminé de inmediato tras bastidores. Pero no necesitaba ver su cara, supe de inmediato quién era. Terrence Grandchester. Había asistido tal y como lo había dicho.

Nos habíamos conocido un par de meses atrás en un coctel de su compañía productora de teatro a la que yo fui invitada. No hay necesidad de negarlo, fue un flechazo inmediato. El tipo es avasalladoramente apuesto, además de inteligente, simpático, caballeroso como ninguno, atento, buen conversador, y por si fuera poco gran besador, como supe después. Decir que era perfecto en todos los aspectos, creo que sería decir poco.

Pasamos una velada inolvidable aquella vez. Era tan galante que terminando el coctel fuimos a caminar por ahí. Quién podría caminar a esas horas por Nueva York, solamente Terry Grandchester. Hizo igualmente algo inesperado, sin aviso ni nada, en un farol cualquiera, me tomó de la mano y me jaló a él. Me plantó un beso tan profundo que sin exagerar hizo que todo me diera vueltas. Ahí me enteré de su pericia en esta área.

Me ajustó a su cuerpo y siguió besándome lento y hondo, muy lento, y muy hondo. Este hombre besaba como un verdadero dios, no me lo quería imaginar en otros menesteres, sería sin duda un rey!

Pero nunca pude averiguarlo, porque ya no volvió a llamarme.

Pasamos una velada de ensueño hasta el amanecer, un beso tras otro, caminando de la mano como dos colegiales y al día siguiente no me llamó, ni al siguiente. Ni al otro, ni al otro. Y yo sentí que me iba a morir.

Me pasé horas, días. Toda esa semana completa viendo el celular como una psicópata, revisaba la carga, me aseguraba de que tuviera señal, que lo llevaba siempre conmigo. Una noche me dormí llorando.

Reclamándome también a mi misma el haberme ilusionado tanto con un hombre que acababa de conocer, no podía ser posible. Cómo estaba perdiendo el piso por una velada, que por muy fabulosa, había sido solamente una.

Esa mañana, con los ojos hinchados, me convencí de que ya no habría de llamarme nunca y yo tenía que superarlo y seguir adelante. No había sido nada, no significaba nada.

Y entonces, esa misma tarde, me llamó.

-Lo siento, Candy – dijo en el teléfono –. No pude llamarte antes.

-No hay problema – respondí, pero claro que lo había.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo por la noche?

-Me es imposible, pero gracias.

-¿Y mañana?

-Tampoco puedo.

-¿Pasado?

-Lo siento, no.

-¿Estarás muy ocupada?

-No, en absoluto.

-¿Entonces es que no quieres salir conmigo?

-Te lo voy a decir claramente, Terrence, porque no me gusta perder el tiempo, ni que otros lo pierdan por mi culpa. En mi liga es un solo strike, ¿lo captas? Solamente uno permito. Al no llamarme en… cuántos… ocho días has cometido el único strike permitido.

-Lo siento, es que yo—

-No me des explicaciones, Terrence, no hace falta. Estabas quizás haciéndote el interesante, pues bien, yo no tengo tiempo para juegos. Lo pasé muy bien contigo y sin duda hubiera aceptado salir después todas las veces que tú lo desearas, pero el tiempo pasó y eso fue todo.

-Candy, tuve que salir—

-Te repito que no hace falta ninguna explicación – atajé –. Sobrevivimos antes de conocernos, podemos continuar igual. Ten un buen día.

Dijo media palabra, no supe qué, pero terminé la comunicación.

Y así me llamó una y mil veces en las semanas siguientes. Dejaba mensajes de voz, me enviaba ramos de flores, se aparecía en mi departamento, pero jamás le abrí la puerta.

Decía que había salido de la ciudad, que estaba muy ocupado, que un negocio aquí y un negocio allá, yo no sé qué cosa, pero si algo sabía yo era que un hombre que inicia de esta manera, continuará igual. Y por más atractivo que fuera él, y por más que me gustara, porque sí me gustaba mucho, no le habría de permitir que me pisoteara. Segundas oportunidades sólo sirven para cometer los mismos errores.

Él iba a dejarme después por sus negocios, era del tipo de hombre que pone eso primero antes que nada, ya lo había demostrado, no necesitaba más ocasiones en que me dejara así esperando para saberlo, lo sabía desde ahora.

Así apenas la tarde anterior le había dicho él a Cintia cuando llamaba para buscarme por millonésima vez que estaría en el desfile y que me dijera que esperaba hablar conmigo.

Y lo había cumplido, ahí estaba. En primera fila y luciendo atractivo a rabiar. Pero no me iba a convencer tan fácilmente. No me iba a convencer de ninguna manera, de hecho.

El espectáculo terminó sin contratiempos, por fortuna, y después de salir y dar un recorrido por la pasarela junto con las modelos, me desplomé tras bastidores sobre un sofá. Estaba más muerta que viva.

Pero no pude quedarme ahí en coma tanto como quería, porque el coctel de festejo, el wrap party, estaba ya en su apogeo.

Me di una rápida ducha en las instalaciones ahí mismo, me vestí con un vestido verde con aplicaciones broncíneas de mi propia colección, a la rodilla y con un vuelo muy pronunciado, sin mangas y hombros asimétricos.

Todos los de mi equipo ya estaban ahí cuando llegué y fui a felicitarlos a cada uno. Les había agradecido al terminar la pasarela, pero ahora con más calma podíamos disfrutar mejor un momento tranquilo entre todos.

Terrence se me acercó de repente y me susurró al oído.

-Felicidades, Candy.

Giré para verlo.

-Gracias.

Sin poder evitarlo, los que me acompañaban nos dejaron solos de repente. Lo último que yo quería era estar a solas con él, pero no sé qué se apoderó de mí que empecé a andar hacia la puerta y él fue tras de mí.

-En algún momento tendrás que aceptar mi invitación a salir – dijo cuando estuvimos afuera del lugar.

-No si puedo evitarlo.

-Vamos, Candy. Una segunda oportunidad la merece cualquiera.

-Esa es una frase muy trillada que no gobernará mi vida.

-Vamos, Candy.

-No – caminaba por la acera hacia mi auto, era mi evento, pero me sentía como si necesitara huir de él –. Ya te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio – continué andando apresurada –, me dejaste colgada por una semana y eso es inaceptable.

-Ya me disculpé.

-Y te acepté las disculpas, pero eso no significa que vaya a salir contigo.

-Vamos, Candy, por favor.

-No, escucha—

Giré para verlo, pero sin darme cuenta mi tacón se atoró en una rejilla en la acera, y al momento de girar iba tan apresurada que se me torció el tobillo por el esfuerzo. Solté un grito y me desplomé a un costado.

Terrence me sostuvo antes de caer.

-¿Te lastimaste?

-Me duele horrible – me quejé.

Estaba segura de que se me iba a hinchar el pie como un balón, me palpitaba de dolor y ya estaba sudando frío.

Me llevó en el aire hasta mi auto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunté cuando me sentó en el asiento del copiloto luego de que yo abriera con el control de la alarma.

-Yo conduciré, no puedes hacerlo en este estado.

-Mira qué conveniente.

-No te preocupes – sonrió –, te dejo en tu casa y tomo un taxi.

Se colocó tras el volante e hizo como dijo, condujo hasta mi edificio. Me bajó y me llevó igualmente cargando hasta mi piso. Me hubiera gustado ver que se agitaba, que se le cortaba la respiración, que no era todo poderoso, pero no, nada de eso ocurrió. Estaba tan fresco como si nada cuando me recostó en la cama.

-Podías haberme dejado en el sofá – señalé.

-Es mejor aquí para que descanses – fue por un poco de hielo y volvió con él en una servilleta, me lo entregó para que me lo pusiera en el tobillo, me miró y luego dijo –. ¿Te traigo algo para que te cambies de ropa?

-Acaso no eres la madre Teresa de Calcuta. Eso quisieras que me vistiera frente a ti, pero no fíjate. Ya, gracias. Estoy en casa. Puedes irte y cierra la puerta.

Me miró de pie a un costado de la cama, su intensa mirada azul, que decía tantas cosas, me quitó el aliento un segundo, y tuve que aclarar la garganta.

-Candy… - inició y esta vez no tenía yo voz para interrumpir –, dame un oportunidad, fui un tonto pero no ocurrirá de nuevo.

Se sentó lentamente en un borde de la cama, tan despacio como si no quisiera asustarme.

-Sé que te herí – dijo –, sé que hice mal en no llamarte, pero no estoy jugando, de ninguna manera. Si te he buscado tanto es porque de verdad me interesas. Porque de verdad siento algo…

-Tal vez es sólo que quieres ganar.

-Nada de eso. Esto es de verdad, Candy. Y tú lo sabes. No lo descartes. Dame una oportunidad – quiso tomar mi mano, pero la retiré.

-Tu trabajo siempre estará antes que yo.

-Candy – sonrió mirándome –, ni siquiera el día de hoy mi trabajo está antes que tú. Y ni siquiera hemos iniciado una relación. Ni siquiera me has aceptado una cena. No te diré todo lo que he hecho, porque no lo creerás, pero—

-¿Qué cosa has hecho?

Me miró largamente, como si debatiera consigo mismo. Luego tomó el control del televisor de mi buró y encendió el aparato en el canal financiero.

Me costó un minuto entender lo que estaba diciendo el comentarista. Pero luego lo comprendí. Grand Producciones, la compañía de Terrence, estaba por firmar un contrato muy importante con una empresa londinense, anunciaba que el trato se haría a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Por qué no estás en Londres? – le dije a él.

-Porque estoy aquí.

-No, yo no te pedí que no fueras, estás arriesgando tu empresa.

-No me importa la empresa – apagó el televisor –, tengo dos meses que no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tú. La noche que te conocí fue la mejor de mi vida. Al día siguiente tuve que viajar de urgencia a la India, porque una huelga estaba amenazando con parar la construcción de uno de nuestros teatros. Me sumí en esos problemas todos esos días, pero no volveré a cometer el mismo error dos veces. Estoy aquí ahora, contigo, porque quise compartir esta noche que era importante para ti. Sé lo duro que has trabajado para esto, me lo dijiste esa noche. No podía faltar.

-Pero Terry… - estaba llamándolo como me había pedido que hiciera, quise decir más pero me interrumpió.

Y lo que dijo fue como una bomba nuclear. Estalló en todo el cuarto. Me miró fijamente y dijo:

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Candy – su voz era fuerte y decidida –. Y no soy un niño, no lo estoy confundiendo con la emoción de la cacería, como seguramente dirás, ni con una aventura pasajera. Me he enamorado de ti, soy un hombre enamorado – retumbaron sus palabras, con su voz tan grave, todo a mi alrededor –. Y un hombre enamorado hace cualquier cosa por la mujer que ama – dijo con la misma determinación –. Tú eres la mujer que amo, y no me voy a rendir hasta que me aceptes esa cita. Y en esa cita te convenceré, y si no es ahí pasaré el resto de mi vida convenciéndote de que te amo, porque es la verdad. Te amo. Quieras oírlo o no, es lo que siento.

Se puso de pie.

-No soy un niño, y sé muy bien lo que quiero – me miró fijamente, muy serio y decidido –. Y lo que quiero eres tú.

Estaba yo muda y él salió de la habitación. Luego sonó la puerta principal.

Me había quedado de una sola pieza con todo lo que dijo, pero no tuve tiempo para reaccionar. Mi teléfono sonó un minuto después.

-¿Me darás una segunda oportunidad? – preguntó enseguida cuando respondí.

-Sí – dije yo.

-Bien – se escuchó como si sonriera.

Y esa segunda oportunidad se tradujo inmediatamente en un desayuno al día siguiente, cuando él llegó con un terapeuta para que revisara mi tobillo. No tenía nada de cuidado, pero aun así él insistió en que me atendiera.

Y ese día comimos juntos en mi casa. Después cenamos, también juntos en mi casa. Y fue lo mismo al día siguiente.

No hubo un solo día de nuestras vidas en el que no nos viéramos después de esa ocasión, porque a la vuelta de seis meses nos casamos.

Y a veces me ponía a pensar, sobre todo cuando apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y lo abrazaba sobre nuestra cama una noche cualquiera, de tantas, pensaba en las segundas oportunidades, como él había peleado por una y como yo me había negado en un principio. Sin saber que me estaba negando a mí misma la oportunidad de amar. Porque yo también ya lo quería, pero estaba paralizada de miedo, como después entendí.

Y la oportunidad no fue para él solamente, sino para los dos, para el amor que había nacido y necesitaba crecer, y que después se convirtió en una familia, la nuestra, con tres hijos que llenaban nuestras vidas.

Y nuestro amor ya no necesitó oportunidades, ni explicaciones, ni treguas, porque Terry era lo más importante de mi vida, lo fue desde que lo conocí, y eso ya no cambió nunca, siguió siendo lo más importante para mí hasta el último de mis días porque jamás dejé de amarlo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Octubre 04, 2012. <strong>

Si te gustó mi manera de escribir, quizás te interese la novela que recién publiqué: "Marónea". Está disponible en Amazon.

www(PUNTO)amazon(PUNTO)com/Marónea-Spanish-Edition-Fabiola-Valenzuela/dp/1479339911

Y en mi blog la podemos comentar: www(PUNTO)fabsxion(PUNTO)wordpress(PUNTO)com

*Remover paréntesis.


End file.
